Reliability simulations are critical for lifetime prediction and verification of long-term performance of integrated circuits (ICs). The increasing concern regarding the reliability of ICs has led to recent advancement in the understanding of the physical mechanisms (i.e., charge degradation effects) responsible for the temporal degradation of physical active semiconductor components. However, circuit simulations for these physical active semiconductor components generally require reprogramming in order to simulate charge degradation effects. For example, semiconductor fabricators generally provide IC designers with design kits that include in silico active semiconductor components. In this manner, the IC designers can use the design kit to create circuit simulations with the in silico active semiconductor components from the design kit and thereby test the viability of their IC designs. Unfortunately, the in silico active semiconductor components generally do not model charge degradation effects. Thus, the in silico active semiconductor components must often be reprogrammed in order to simulate these effects. Furthermore, existing techniques for reliability simulation modeling use threshold voltage shifts that do not reflect bias-dependent or stress-induced defects. Accordingly, what is needed are techniques that model charge degradation effects with greater fidelity and without requiring the reprogramming of in silico active semiconductor components.